Sonic and Harry on Waverly Place
by SonicGal89
Summary: Alex accidentally trips over her wand, and the crazy happens. Sonic the hedgehog and Harry Potter are now trapped in New York City! Not to mention the Sorcerer's Stone has revived and Mephiles has returned! Can Harry Potter once again brake the stone, Sonic collect the chaos emeralds and beat Mephiles with the Russos before its too late? A Sonic,HP,and Wizards on WP crossover! YA
1. Chapter 1

In New York City, USA, there was a restaurant on a road in the name of Waverly Place. It was themed as a subway. A very popular restaurant. Many people came there for the best subway sandwiches in the country. Jerry Russo and his wife owned the subway. They had three children, Justin Russo, Alexis Russo (everyone calls her Alex), and Max Russo. But there was something different about the family: they were a family of wizards. They had special powers and everything. Their training lair, or just the lair, was located in their freezer. It was bigger than a restaurant freezer, thanks to magic. Here, they trained to be the full wizard. Of course, muggle wizards didn't live eternally.

Then in another state, their lived a wizard named Harry Potter. He was not a muggle wizard. He attended a wizard school in the wizard world called Hogwarts. He was a hero to all wizards. His sidekick Ronald Weesly and his girlfriend Hermoine were the most popular in the school.

And then in a whole different dimension of Earth, called planet Mobius, there lived a hedgehog named Sonic Jackson Needlemouse. He was a hero. Wizards didn't exist in his world. They were only a fairy-tale. He often fought Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist with an IQ of 500. He had a sidekick named Tails, with an IQ of 400 already at eight, Knuckles, a 16 year old echidna who guards the Master Emerald, Amy Rose, the 12 year old self promoted girlfriend, Cream, is six year old rabbit, Rouge, e jewel theif bat at age 18, Melony, a 13 year old chinchilla who used to be a slave of the Halicki tribe, and Shadow, Sonic's doppelganger. Together they all saved Mobius time and time again.

But one day, that all changed in the subway restaurant's 'freezer' when Alex once again made a little mistake with her magic...


	2. Russo's meet speed speed meets magic

~In the freezer/or lair~

Jerry Russo had out the chalkboard. Max Russo was picking his nose while waiting on the sofa. Justin was grading papers from his wizardry delinquent class. And Alex, well, was flipping through her POP magazine and humming the beat to the song Grenade. "Okay kids, today we will be practicing the Chaos Control spell. Wait, Chaos Control spell? There's no such thing! How'd this get in my book?" Alex was laughing. "I see why its called that!"

A weird purple shadow-like figure stared and chuckled silently behind the coat wrack. "That hedgehog won't see anything coming. Neither will his little copy. muhuhuhahahahaha." No one ever heard this evil demon.

Jerry continued. "Okay, Alex, you do the honors." Alex smiled and got up with a smile. Justin complained. "Come on dad! She's going to mix it up again!" Alex's wand fell out o her boot. No one noticed. "What do I say? Chaos Control-" Before she could finish, their was a flash of light. A blue blur hit a wall. "Ow!" It fell to the ground. Everyone stood wide-eyed.

It was a giant hedgehog. "A big hedgehog!" yelled Max. "Can we keep it as a pet?" It was a big blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He wore gloves, and he had shoes too. The shoes were red, a white stripe on each, including a golden buckle. The hedgehog just stared. "Ohhhh...wooowwww...hehe. Have you guys seen a fat scientist who looks like an egg pass by here?" Everyone now was just plain dumbfounded. A _talking _hedgehog. "I guess that's a no. I musta been chaos controlled here."

Jerry now decided to talk. "Who are you?" "I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog! Now how do I get out of here?" "You can't quite leave yet.._sonic. _I wanna ask you a few questions." Sonic yawned sarcastically, stood up, and tapped his foot. "I'm waaiiittiing." Justin rolled his eyes. "Just great. A big blue hedgehog that can talk and has an attitude. I _told _you! But noooo, _Alex _gets to do the spell." Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry hedgehog, my brother Justin is disrespectful." Max just turned to Jerry and said, "I like this thing! Can we keep it?'' Sonic let out a depressed sigh. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

He walked out of the freezer into the kitchen. Alex and Justin were in chase behind. Maria Russo was making a hoagie for a customer when she saw a 100cm tall hedgehog walk through the kitchen. "Eeek! Alex Russo, what is this thing! This is why I hate wizardry!" Sonic never took notice to Mrs. Russo as he stepped out to the tables where all the customers screamed and ran away. Sonic sighed. "Am I _that _bad? Ah well. Gotta juice!" He ran through the doors. There was a loud boom. Alex and Justin stared at each other. "A sonic boom!" they said in unison. They ran back to the lair and took the magic carpet up to the house story of the building. They hopped on it and flew to the clouds.

They saw a blue blur dashing throughout the streets destroying and fridge, microwave, speaker, or television in sight. "What is he doing?" Alex asked. "How should I know this creature from the wizard world?" Justin replied. "Well, aren't you a monster hunter?" "My device would've beeped if he was a monster!" Alex smiled. "I got an idea!" She pulled out her wand. "Its gone!" "Oh wow. I'll do it. What were you thinking?" "That duplication spell!" "Duplicis pokeris!" Then a duplicate of Sonic appeared next to them. Alex was driving the carpet while Justin took the copy and started guiding it back to the subway restaurant using the wand.

Sonic was running and destroying 'badniks' thinking "Eggman won't get away with this one this time!" Until he felt himself running in the other direction with no self control! "Agh! Help! What's happening! Agh!" Until he ran into the subway and tied himself up with a rope. "How the **** is the happening?!" Then Alex and Justing deleted the copy and entered the subway. "What kind of creature are you?!" asked Justin. "Like I said earlier, a hedgehog!" "Well, which part of the wizard world did you come from?" "Wizard world?! I thought wizards didn't exist!" The two wizards stared at each-other. "We've been spammed!"

How did Sonic get here? Who was the demon? Will _more _havoc be caused? Find out in chapter three!


	3. Meet Mr Potter

"I thought wizards never existed!" said Sonic. Alex let out a sigh. Then Sonic noticed something shiny in the corner of his eye. It was a gem resting in a flower-pot. "Can you untie me for a minute?" Justin gave Sonic a glare. "I promise I won't run away!" Sonic protested. Justin sighed. With a crack of his wand Sonic was untied. Sonic dashed to the flowers and grabbed the gem. "One down, seven to go!" "What do you mean?" asked Alex. Sonic held up the gem to reveal it as a royal blue colored emerald. "A _blue _emerald?!" exclaimed Alex. Sonic nodded. "This is no emerald. This is a chaos emerald. They're from my world. Or dimension, depending on how far I traveled. There are seven chaos emeralds. Each emerald is very powerful. Our magic, if you'd prefer. Collect all seven and you have the most amazing power. With one I can use chaos control, but if I'm in another dimension, I can't get home. However if I collect all seven emeralds, I will have a super transformation, become super sonic, and I can teleport home. Make sense?" The two wizards nodded.

"Can I try chaos control?" asked Max, who suddenly entered the restaurant. "Were you listening?" asked Sonic. "Yes. Boy, you are the best pet ever." The two wizards and hedgehog groaned. "Is he always this annoying?" asked Sonic. "If you don't wanna hear yes...I just won't say." said Justin. Sonic slapped his palm against his face. "Just be very careful. If that emerald brakes I can't get home." Max nodded, took the emerald, and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" but he didn't teleport anywhere! Instead, someone else appeared with a face plant on the floor.

He had jet black hair and pine-green eyes, which were covered by his duck-taped glasses. He wore a wizard college robe that was labeled for the wizard school Hogwarts. He wore black loafers. His wand was in the robe. On his forehead was a lightning bolt. The three young wizards bowed down to him. Sonic just stood and sweat beaded. "Who is this guy?" asked Sonic. The Hogwarts student stood up with a grin. "I'm Harry Potter. Wow...Who are you?" "I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog! I apologize over your arrival. I-don't-know-his-name-yet used my chaos emerald and brought you here. Boy, two in a day! Me _and _you!"

Justin stood up. "Nice to meet you ! And sorry for never introducing myself Sonic. For both of you, I am Justin Russo." Alex stood up next next to her older brother. "And I'm Alex Russo." And Max stood up next to his older siblings. "And I am Max Russo." He turned to Sonic and said, "I have a pet hedgehog." Sonic, Alex, Justin, and Harry groaned. "Told ya." said Justin. Sonic let out a sigh. Then his stomach growled. "Hey, do you know the best place to get a chili-dog?" "I think I can convince my dad to make us some for dinner. I mean, my parents _do _own this restaurant and all." Everyone nodded.

~later around six pm~

Theresa Russo, the mother, was in the kitchen making chili while Jerry Russo was on the deck grilling hot dogs. Everyone was playing a board game of magical clue. It was the wizard edition of the game where you were the game piece. That was the only predictable part of the wizard world: their board games. Sonic ran through the bowling alley. "Hmm. I think I'll just enjoy a game of this instead! Ha ha, playing that maid character isn't so bad. It could always be _more _realistic! At least I'm not in a dress."

Then there was a knock at the door. Alex changed everyone back to normal. "Awe." complained Sonic, "I was gonna play bowling!" Alex quickly answered the door. It was her best friend Harper. "Oh! Hi Harper!" Justin and Max stood in front of Sonic and Harry while Harry put his hand over Sonic's mouth. Sonic squirmed, but Harry quickly put a still spell on him. "Hey Alex!" "What are you- oh wait. Yesterday I invited you over for dinner." Harper looked over Alex's shoulder. "Why so suspicious? A new boyfriend?" Sonic was shedding tears, he was so impatient. Harry was sweating a bit.

"No. You don't wanna know." "I've seen all of your spells. A talking zit, "Maxine", the wizard ball thing that takes away your powers, those halls where you have to crawl in the wizard world, what could be worse?" Max sighed. "She has a point. I hated being a girl. You couldn't have done worse even if you tried." Sadly that spell didn't last long. Sonic jumped so high he was in full sight. He was laughing hysterical as if he were Dale the chipmunk in a classic Disney cartoon.

"WHAT THE HELL IT'S A LAUGHING HEDGEHOG!" yelled Harper. "Don't forget Harry Potter!" Harry stood to the side and blushed. Harper let out a huge fan-girl squeal and dashed to Harry and gave him a huge, (and I mean HUGE), hug. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Harry. Sonic laughed even harder and you could swear he was on crack.

So at the dinner table, they all ate hot-dogs. The toppings were ketchup, mustard, and chili. "Why is there chili? I don't think you guys liked chili-dogs." said Harper. Alex pointed to Sonic, who had already wolfed down six in the last three minutes. "Oh." she dug through her purse. "Oh Alex! I wanted to show you something!" She pulled out a light blue emerald. "CHAOS EMERALD!" Sonic, Max, Justin, and Alex yelled in unison.

"A wha?" said Theresa, "I just hate wizardry!" "Chaos emerald." repeated Sonic, "If I can recover all seven, I can go back home. They're 'magical' I guess. And then there's the Jewel Moonstone and the two chaos beholders. Shadow the hedgehog and I can use the emeralds to turn super. Then the Jewel Moonstone is Pe- er, **Melony**, who can turn super when she collects the ten leaf sprites. If both sources along with the Master Emerald are put together, all three of us can become hyper super. you haven't experienced super hyper, and it is awesome!"

Theresa nodded confused. "Oh, I should have told you Mrs. Russo, I'm from another dimension with no wizardry. Come if you'd like sometime." Sonic added. Theresa let out a releiving sigh. "Confusing, but sounds nice. Try being a parent of three wizards and you'll want a vacation." Sonic sighed. "I can tell from Max. Or Maxine! hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha!" Max let out a depressed sigh.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." said Jerry. Harry smiled. "Thankyou."


End file.
